(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors, and more particularly, to fiber optic cable connectors which are adapted to use in high pressure environments.
Fiber optics are now widely employed for many applications wherein signal transmission is intended to be effective with minimal effect upon the quality of the signal over extended distances and under varying environmental conditions. Various types of connectors have been developed for coupling a fiber optic cable to a suitable receptacle, and the principles are now well known and widely utilized to effect such connections with minimal interference at the abutting ends.
However, although the connectors for making such connections at atmospheric pressures are readily available, connectors capable of withstanding high pressures such as found at great depths within the ocean represent a continuing challenge. In such an environment, the pressure tends to produce water intrusion into the connector and interfere with the quality of the connection, and to cause its rapid destruction. This may result from the relative motion on the components under the hydrostatic pressure. To be effective, the connector must be capable of providing a good connection between the fiber optic cable and the cooperating optic cable elements of the receptacle, both at ambient pressures and at the high pressures to be found in the depths of the ocean, i.e., up to 10,000 p.s.i. and even higher.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel connection for fiber optic cables which is adapted to use both in ambient pressure environments and in high pressure environments.
It is also an object to provide such a connection in which the connection is substantially free from water intrusion and relative motion of components at pressures of up to 10,000 p.s.i.
Another object is to provide such a connection in which components of the connector may be tensioned to anticipated operating pressures for the connection.